Soulsurfer Wiki
ssurferslider1.png|The film|link=Soul Surfer (film)|linktext=Read all about the Soul Surfer movie here bethanyhamilton.png|Bethany Hamilton|link=Bethany Hamilton|linktext=A brief bio of this world-famous athlete soulsliderphoto3.png|The Book|link=Soul Surfer (book)|linktext=A True Story of Faith, Family, and Fighting to Get Back on the Board charactersslider.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Characters from the movie Welcome to how not to surf or keep your arm Wiki with special guest Alistair Redfern, bethany didnt deserve her arm This wiki is about the movie and how 9-11 was an inside job Bethany Hamilton # I’m looking to buy some software that will turn my laptop into a digital voice recorder. If you sell software that will do this, please let me know. I take a lot of classes and it would be really handy if I could record them with the laptop. I haven’t been able to find anything that does that. The closest thing that I found to it is Microsoft’s built-in Sound Recorder but it is limited to 60 seconds! I actually two laptops one is a Toshiba Satellite A205-S5825, running Vista Home Premium, which has a plug for a microphone and the other laptop is an Asus Eee PC (a tiny little guy), running Win XP, which has a built-in mic for the webcam. # # Along these lines, I am also looking to purchase a good dictation program, where I talk to it and it types what I say, preferably into Word. I’ve heard of Dragon Naturally Speaking, is this a good program? # # If you don’t mind, I wanted to ask a couple of quick questions. I am having some issues with my Toshiba, sometimes when it boots up, it may take literally up to 30 minutes or never finishes booting at all, I have to reset it. Do you know what that could be? # # Also on the Toshiba, I have this REALLY annoying program that starts up every time start the laptop, it is called Microsoft Narrator. I looked in Startup programs and MSCONFIG and I can’t find it and it’s like the terminator, I can’t find a way to kill it! There isn’t even an option in the program itself to stop it from launching on startup. # # Do you think it is okay to run more than one anti-virus program? I have AVG free and I wanted to install McAfee. My mother and some friends got some really nasty virus called Antivirus Plus, it disguised itself as a program to get rid of viruses, meanwhile it was the virus and it was a big pain in the butt to remove! # # My boss needs a audio driver for her computer and I found out what the name of the driver is and I went to download it but I keep winding up at sites that make me register and then want me to pay like $30.00…are there any good, free sites where you can download drivers? # # What are the top five or so things that I can do to speed up my laptops? And lastly, what are the top five must have PC utilities or apps? # # # # Thank you, # Landon # # This is a separate deal (shameless plug) that I’ve been telling everyone about, as everyone is trying to save money with this economy, paying less for your electric is a good thing. This is only for people who live in Texas, New York, Illinois or Ohio. # # Hello, # # I’m sending this to all of my friends/contacts. If you’re paying more than 11.1 cents/kWh for your electric, you may want to switch electric companies. # # The Ambit opportunity is basically divided into two areas: # 1. Money Savers – The simple way to save money every month by lowering your electric bill. # Ambit’s rates are considerably less than all the “big guys” out there, like Reliant and TXU who spend millions on advertising through radio and TV commercials. Ambit is also less expensive than the lesser-known companies. The rates are as follows: # # 11.1¢ Lone Star Select Month to Month Variable (I wouldn’t recommend any variable rates) # # 11.6¢ Heart of Texas Month to Month Plan Variable # # 11.8¢ Lone Star Select-3 Month Term Fixed # # 12.6¢ Lone Star Select-1 Year Term Fixed (I think this is the best, I’m paying 13.5 now until I get out of my contract) # # 12.9¢ Lone Star Select-6 Month Term Fixed # # Benefits of being an Ambit CUSTOMER: # * Lower rates than the other companies. # * No cost to switch. # * No contract – unless you want to lock in a low rate. # * Nothing changes for the customer, except paying less for something they’re going to use anyway. # * When you join, you get a FREE 3-day 2-night hotel stay, 32 locations to choose from. # * If you refer 5 people, you get a FREE cruise or a week at a resort or 5 days in Cancun ! # * If you refer 15 people, you get FREE electric!! # * Besides the free hotel stay, the cruise, the free electric, you also earn a travel point for every kWh when you pay your electric bill. It may sound a little crazy but it’s true…you actually get something from your electric company other than a bill!!! # * You can check out all of the free travel incentives here at www.ambittravel.com . # * Centerpoint still provides the electric, you just pay less with Ambit. # * Every time you pay your electric bill, you earn 1 point for each kWh towards free travel rewards. Think about that, every time you pay your electric bill that you’re going to pay anyway, you get credit towards free travel packages. Check them out here: www.ambittravel.com . That means in about a year and a half you can earn a free cruise. # # Oh and they have all of the features that your current provider has such as: online bill pay and average monthly billing. You can even pay at HEB stores. # # 2. The MoneyMakers – this is for the entrepreneurs. # This way is the bigger opportunity, joining as a representative (consultant). Earn huge RESIDUAL income. Think about it, you earn a commission every time one of your customers uses their electric. That is something that EVERYONE uses EVERY DAY ! This really is an incredible time to get in because Ambit is only available in four states. That means you’re way ahead of the game! Ambit is an opportunity like no other in that there is nothing to store, ship, worry about going stale and the best thing is EVERYONE is going to pay for electricity; so why not save them some money while earning some money for yourself? This is also an honest to goodness home based business. You can call and email people from home and send them to your website or simply enroll them over the phone. Heck, you can do this in your pajamas! It’ll be our secret. # # Here are some of the reasons why this is such an incredible opportunity: # # * Energy deregulation is only going to happen once; this is the perfect time to get involved. # # * Everyone uses electricity. # # * Nothing to ship. # # * No collections to be made. # # * Incredible RESIDUAL income every month. # # What you get when you start your own business as an Ambit rep: # * Huge RESIDUAL income possibilities. # # * Ambit sets up professional websites for you. # # * Free, unlimited support from your upline, including me. # # * Business start up kit. # # I met a guy who has been selling Ambit for only 7.5 months and is taking home over $10,000.00/month RESIDUAL income. It’s not some crazy story, I met the guy in person at the convention in Dallas in September, 2008. There are a lot of people earning a lot of money. # # If you’d like more information you have several choices: # # You can check out the website, just click on the link: http://www.wlr.joinambit.com/ – there you can sign up as a customer or as a rep. First, in the upper-right part of the screen, click on the “Customer Enrollment Site: Click Here .” Then, on the next page, click on the “Enroll Now” (light switch icon) to enroll. The site is best viewed on the Internet Explorer web browser. # OR You can watch the video clip at this website: http://www.wlr.energy526.com/ . # # OR You can listen to a recorded message at 888-254-0556 during the greeting, enter 601. # # OR Email me at landon426@sbcglobal.net # # # This is a very easy way to own and operate your own business! Great for stay-at-home moms or retired persons too! # # With Ambit you can earn money while helping others save money on their electric and/or gas bills. They’re going to buy it from someone, why not buy it from you? # # I wanted to share my own personal electric bill story here: # I live in Humble, Texas which is just northeast of Houston . I was with Commerce Energy and was paying 26.9 cents/kWh now with Ambit the rate is 11.8 cents/kWh. # My electric bill was $522.00 before I switched, now with Ambit, that same bill would have been $250.33, literally a savings of 52% – that’s huge. My friend Bobbie was paying 27.7 cents/kWh before she switched to Ambit so her bill of $424 would have been $197.46 – or a 53% reduction. # # So what have you got to lose? There is no monetary commitment when joining as a customer and certainly you have five friends/relatives who can join and get you a free cruise! If you don’t have five friends, let me know, I’ll loan you some of mine! # # Just for signing up as a CUSTOMER, with no monetary commitment, and you don’t even need to sign a contract, you get a FREE 3-day, 2-night stay in a hotel in one of these 32 destinations: # # Ambit Free Hotel Destinations: # # 1. Palm Springs, California # 2. Destin, Florida # 3. Ft. Lauderdale, Florida # 4. Daytona Beach, Florida # 5. Orlando, Florida # 6. Las Vegas, Nevada # 7. Branson, Missouri # 8. Atlantic City, New Jersey # 9. Hawaii # 10. Lake Tahoe, Nevada # 11. Maine Coast # 12. Massachusetts Lakes # 13. Myrtle Beach, South Carolina # 14. Hilton Head, South Carolina # 15. Gatlinburg/Pigeon Forge, Tennessee # 16. Nashville, Tennessee # 17. Pagosa Springs, Colorado # 18. Pocono Mountains, Pennsylvania # 19. Reno, Nevada # 20. San Antonio, Texas # 21. Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin # 22. Sedona, Arizona # 23. Williamsburg, Virginia # 24. Aruba # 25. Cabo San Lucas, Mexico # 26. Puerto Vallarta, Mexico # 27. Cozumel, Mexico # 28. Dominican Republic # 29. St. Thomas, Virgin Islands # 30. Fargo, South Dakota # 31. Indianapolis, Indiana # 32. Des Moines, Iowa # # # If you refer 5 people, still with no monetary commitment, Ambit gives you your choice of: # # * A FREE cruise – Miami Florida , Key West to Mexico or Baja California to Mexico and Catalina Island # * A FREE one week stay at a resort of your choice (20 destinations to choose from) # Orlando , FL # Daytona Beach, FL # Virginia Beach, VA # Gatlinburg, TN # the Pocono Mountains in Pennsylvania # Atlantic City, NJ # Branson, MO # Lake Tahoe, NV # the Colorado Rockies # Utah Rockies # Palm Springs, CA # Cape Cod, MA # and more. International destinations include British Columbia, Canada Wales Costa Del Sol, Spain Puerto Vallarta, Mexico the Austrian Alps Algarve, Portugal Balearic Islands, Spain and several destinations in the Canary Islands of Spain . # * A Free stay in Cancun 5-days, 4-nights a $1048.00 value # * A Discount Carnival Cruise you pay $39.99 per person per night # * A Free Airfare for 4 (this one requires that you pay for a qualifying hotel) # If you know anyone who lives in Texas , Ohio , Illinois or New York who wants to save money on their electric bill or is interested in the Ambit opportunity, please forward this email to them. # # If you have any questions or problems, shoot me an email. # # Thank you, # Landon Which Did You Enjoy More: The Book *Soul Surfer*, or the Film *Soul Surfer*? Soul Surfer (Book) Soul Surfer (Film) Who is Your Favorite Character? Bethany Hamilton Alana Blanchard Other Your mum is a milf Hello! Thanks for stopping by the Soulsurfer Wiki! New to wikis? Not sure how to help? Here are some things you can do to help the Soulsurfer Wiki: *'Edit Article Stubs. '''Article Stubs are pages that are '''too short'. Please expand them. *'Add New Pages.' New pages are always welcome! If you notice a page that is not on the wiki, please add it. *'''Add New Pictures. '''Anyone can help a wiki be more colorful! But please, only add pictures that are pertinent to the Soulsurfer Book or Flim. Mia Khalifa is Bae Category:Browse